Aircraft landing gear are often deployed while an aircraft is on the runway and retracted into a landing gear bay while the aircraft is in flight. The deployment and retraction processes typically involve some pivoting of the landing gear relative to the mounting points on the aircraft. Often, the mounting points for the landing gear are exposed to debris and ice. During takeoff and landing, ice and debris can work into some of the mounting points and restrict the motion of the landing gear. In some instances the landing gear may be stuck in a deployed position in response to the buildup of debris at the mounting points.